Father Time
The Beast, also known as The Great Devil, The King of Despair and The Poisonous Prince, is a supremely powerful primordial being who has existed since before the beginning of time, predating both God and Death, who were of similar age. Sometime later after his brother God came into being, he created the Archangels to fight a terrible war against his sister, the Darkness. He fled and hidden until God created the universe. He then altered human souls turning them into the original demons, he was imprisoned by God in a world for the sake of peace and sanity. He remained imprisoned and isolated for over a millennium, but was freed accidentally by Dean Winchester. He was eventually killed by the Darkness. Physical Appearance The Beast's true visage has only been seen by few beings. The Darkness and God have seen the Beast, as they have existed alongside the Beast since nearly the beginning of time. His main human appearance is around 5'9", brown hair and blue eyes teenage boy with a dark suit and tie. Personality The Beast came off as calm, intelligent, respectful and polite went he first met Dean. He is laid-back and can be angry, but with a quick wit and black humor, he is disaffected and disassociated with the modern Earth, and quite apathetic. He has no fear, and no respect for God, especially not his creations like angels and humans. He has an extremely manipulative and cunning nature, and is proud of the acts of evil, set into motion to achieve his objectives by forcing Sam, Dean and Lucifer to help him. He would even sadistically prey on people's fears and guilty feelings to shake them and leave them feeling vulnerable. He sees humanity as weak and needed to be guided by someone, namely himself. He believed that humans would fight each other to grab power, and it is his intention to unite humanity under his flag. Because of these views, he came to blows with Dean who was the one to free him. He is also ruthless, cold, and power-hungry, desiring absolute power. He would cut down anyone who stood in his way of gaining power as he killed any feelings he had for his sister and brother, centuries ago. Powers and Abilities The Beast is one of the most powerful beings in the universe possessing incalculable supernatural power. He even altered human souls to create the original demons. *'Cosmic Awareness' - The Beast possess an immense amount of knowledge of the universe, percipiency Earth. This is due him watching Earth while trapped in his prison world. He knew about the Impala, Sam and Dean being the true vessels of Lucifer and Michael. He also knew how to defeat the Darkness, but Lucifer said "He sometimes lies" to Sam and Dean. *'Immortality' - The Beast, as being one of the first supernatural entities to exist, is immortal. Age, as well as any disease and weapon, are powerless against him. *'Nigh-Invulnerability' - Considering his ability to stand against God and his archangels, the Beast has immense resilience to physical and supernatural attacks. He cannot be killed by anything earthly or conventional methods, and even supernatural weapon like angel blades, archangel blades, holy fire and Heaven's weapons are completely useless against him. Dean tried to shoot him several times, it only caused the bullets to bounces off him but had no effect on him. Even the combined power of all the angels caused him no harm. *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - The Beast's power level as near infinite and even he describes himself as mightier than God, if not the Darkness. In fact, he is so powerful that he couldn't defeat him without the archangels - their combined power was only enough to lock him away. Considering the force it took just to fight it back and imprison it, the Beast is the most powerful evil force in the Supernatural universe, besides the Darkness. The Beast himself answered that, he is equal to God and the Darkness. Among the powers he showed were: :*'Supernatural Concealment' - The Beast can conceal his true form from other beings and creatures with supernatural perception. It has also been shown that the Darkness cannot find him. :*'Reality Warping' - The Beast is so great that reality shapes itself according to his will. :*'Demon Transformation' - The Beast altered human souls to created the original demons. :*'Supernatural Strength' - The Beast has superhuman levels of physical strength capable of throwing adult humans across the room without effort. He is stronger than humans, ghosts, monsters, pagan deities, angels and demons. :*'Telekinesis' - The Beast can impart kinetic energy on matter with his mind. He is extremely proficient, being able to rip demons apart with this power. He can also easily overpower and restrain Crowley. :*'Teleportation' - The Beast can teleport to anywhere in the universe instantly. :*'Weather Manipulation' - The Beast can alter the weather by creating severe winds and causing hurricanes and tornadoes across the world. :*'Telepathy' - The Beast can read a human's mind. He can also gain complete access to their memories and thoughts. :*'Empathy/Pathokinesis' - The Beast can read and manipulate the emotions of humans. :*'Shapeshifting' - The Beast can change his shape into any person he wanted. He took on the human appearance of a teenage boy around 5'9", brown hair and blue eyes with a dark suit and tie. He can also just alter the color of his eyes to glowing fiery red. :*'Mental Torture/Destruction' - The Beast is able to cause angels and demons extreme levels of pain which he used to torture them for information. He is also able to kill angels and demons with minimal mental effort and without moving. :*'Implosion' - The Beast is able to instantly kill other beings by speed up molecules to the point where it can cause an individual to explode by snapping his fingers. :*'Precognition' - The Beast is able to see into the future, he uses this precognitive insight against others, foretelling twisted interpretations of what would befall them, with enough honesty preserved in his statements to keep them plagued with dread. :*'Power Granting' - The Beast granted Dean great power equal to that of God, if not himself. :*'Soul Channeling' - The Beast possesses the ability to draw power from a human's soul to boost his own powers. *'Skilled Fighter' - The Beast is a skilled unarmed fighter, capable of casually fighting Dean, Sam and Crowley all at once and easily defeating them. Weaknesses Even though the Beast is arguably the most powerful supernatural being to exist in the entire Universe, even the Beast has weaknesses of his own. *'High-Tier Entities' - The combined strength of God and the archangels was strong enough to lock him away in world without any internal means of escape. The Darkness being his older sister and a being equal to him in power, she can most likely kill him and even Death could kill him. *'Otherworld (formerly)' - This world could hold any being, therefore including the Beast, without any internal means of escape. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Males Category:Strongest of Species Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 11 Villains Category:Deceased